Sun Dried Tomato
by ForeverTwin611
Summary: The ocean, flesh-burning hot sand, a tomato sandwich, clumsy Italian, bright orange starfish, and a sexy Spaniard. Put them all together and what do you have? A Spamano trip to the beach, that's what. Prize fic for Windup-Charmer!


**Hey guys! I'm back for the time being!**

**Congrats to _Windup-Charmer!_ Here is your lovely prize fic for being my 300th reviewer on "A Trip to Spain Could Only End In..." I can't thank you enough! I mean WOW. 300 reviews is a lot! Geez I feel so thankful! ^^ I'm sorry this took so long to get up! I've been so busy and I was distracted oh so many times when trying to write this! I still hope you like it!**

**Anyway here was the prompt: _"Spain and Romano going on a vacation, like to Canada to sled, or to go to a beach or an island. Also...can it involve a piggyback ride from Spain? XD"_**

**I wrote about the two of them going to the beach because I would prefer to think about WARM WEATHER at the moment. It's still chilly here but at least the snow is gone! ;w; And yes it does include a piggyback ride. The idea was just too cute in my head~ Also, I suppose the AU is with Lovino and Antonio as the personification of the countries, not humans. It really doesn't matter. Just for one part really.**

**I hope you enjoy! :'D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. XD**

**Warnings: Eh...language.**

**Note: Lame title is lame. XD;;**

* * *

><p><span>Sun-Dried Tomato<span>

XxX

"Lovi~ Vamos!"

I groaned and fidgeted a bit and followed Antonio onto the beach. It was a beautiful day, like most in Spain. The sky was bright blue and free of clouds that would otherwise cover up the Sun which took full advantage and shone brightly down on the Earth. I glanced up and squinted a bit. Why did it seem that the Sun was like a _bazillion_ times closer to Spain than anywhere else? The thing looked fucking _huge!_

As I stepped onto the beach I could feel the sand between my toes.

Okay so I never understood why people described it as a pleasant feeling because holy _geezus_ it _burned!_ Fuck!

I ran after Antonio, trying to ignore the feeling of my fucking flesh being burned off. The smiley bastard turned back to me and smiled wide, white teeth looking even bright than usual.

"Ah, I didn't know you were so excited, mi querido!" I huffed and slowed to a walking pace while bouncing up and down on my toes in a motion that looked disturbingly like the _"potty dance"_ as I hurriedly dug through the bag that Antonio had slung over his shoulder. Once I had found my sandals and succeeded in putting them over my poor abused feet I turned to glare at his (handsome) face.

"Don't get the wrong idea, Antonio." I grumbled, pouting a bit, "The sand is just fucking hot! Could have burned my _flesh_ off! You shouldn't be taking this lightly, bastard!"

Yeah okay I was taking it a bit far but that smile of his (which, you know, didn't take my breath away at _all_) could be really fucking annoying because it's like that little flash of teeth and upward turned lips almost always meant-

Antonio leaned forward and kissed my lips, gentle but enough to stop me mid-rant like he had done so many times before.

...

Okay so _maybe_ it wasn't that annoying. _Maybe_ I kept on ranting on and on in the hopes that he would...interrupt me like this...you know...with his _lips._

Y-Yeah I'm hopeless. Shut the fuck up.

I pulled back and blushed hard, promptly turning away from him and keeping with my irritable nature, "The hell? W-We're in _public_!"

"I don't care~" Antonio said, the smile evident in his cheery tone, "I would kiss you anywhere, Lovi!" I sighed and couldn't help but lean into him slightly as he said that. (But made sure to keep my head turned so he couldn't see the smile appear on my lips.)

What could I say? I'm a fucking sucker for sweet talk d-dammit.

"I know you would, bastard..."

I felt his arm slip around my waist as we made our way to the shore and set our supplies down in an area set off a bit from the other visitors and just out if reach of the waves.

Once there, Antonio pulled out two towels and tossed one to me and I proceeded to set it down evenly on the sand so none of the small grains lay on top. I sat and watched as Antonio then opened the large beach umbrella and stuck in into the sandy ground so its shadow fell over both of us and the mini cooler that had been brought along.

With a satisfied smile he sat down beside me and looked around at his handy work, "Is this good, Lovi?" he asked, smile softer as he looked for my approval.

"Yeah..." I replied, leaning back a bit, propped up on my arms so I could see the inside lining of the umbrella, "This works."

"Ah then do you want to start with lunch?" he asked, looking at the cooler, "I'm actually really hungry myself~ Ahaha~" I nodded, having not eaten anything all day. Though it wasn't pasta, sandwiches sounded _amazing_ at the moment.

Antonio reached over and popped open the lid of the cooler and unloaded the food that lay inside.

Oh and it was fucking _wonderful._

Just looking at the sandwiches (was that tomato I saw in there?) made my mouth water and I reached forward for one immediately and from there it wasn't long until I had taken a huge bite.

_Insert appropriate "NOMNOMNOM" here._

Antonio chuckled as I practically stuffed my face and unwrapped his own and took a bite, "Taste good?" he asked and I proceeded to roll my eyes at him.

Like he couldn't tell, the bastard.

"Ah hold on, Lovi..." he reached out a hand to wipe away a bit of tomato juice that had made its way down my chin and put it to his mouth, licking it.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust and the bastard must have found it amusing because he smirked slightly.

"Dammit Antonio!" I said after nearly choking while attempting to swallow the mouthful of sandwich, "That's fucking _gross_!" Again, the bastard just continued to lick his fingers of the tomato juice and- fuck what the _hell?_ Was he trying to be _seductive?_

...

Because it was w-working dammit.

My cheeks glowed pink and I turned my attention back to my sandwich, taking the last few bites, though I couldn't help but glance up occasionally and- d-dammit he still doing it!

"But it tastes _delicious_, Lovi~" he said, finally pulling his hand away from his mouth, "Sweet~"

"C-Creep." I muttered and reached into the cooler for a water bottle, ignoring the chuckles I received from said creep.

"You're so cute, Lovi~"

"Fuck you and hand me another sandwich already, bastard."

* * *

><p>So I've got to admit that the water was a nice contrast to the <em>hot as hell oh my god<em> sand.

I stood amongst the shallow waves and felt the coolness wash over my lower legs before they crashed onto the shoreline just a little ways behind me.

I've always liked the ocean. It was nice and relaxing, the waves were beautiful, and the blue water stretched out on and on until it appeared to drop off in some sort of giant waterfall.

Or at least that's what it looked like to me.

"The water feels so nice!" I glanced over my shoulder and stared a bit as Antonio walk up behind me.

Okay maybe I stared _more_ than just a bit.

Okay so I was practically _drooling_ over the bastard! I couldn't help it alright? He was very..._pleasing to the eye._

Yeah. With his perfectly natural tanned skin and toned muscles that defined his slim body shape as well as chocolate brown hair with a bit of a curl that fell messily into his well-sculpted face and-

O-Okay I think you get the point...he was pretty damn nice to look at.

And he was _mine_ as Antonio unintentionally showed to a pair of girls who had been imitating my same reaction to seeing him shirtless as he wrapped both arms around my waist and held me to his body.

Hell yes! Score one to Lovino!

Take that bitches!

"Hey, look over there!" he suddenly exclaimed, pointing off the shoreline a bit to what looked to be a small tide pool, "Can we go look at it, Lovi?" Intrigued myself, I nodded and he leaned forward to kiss my cheek and intertwined his fingers with my own, pulling me towards the small pool.

After arriving to the edge of the tide pool (and I was not as uncoordinated as it looked when Antonio practically dragged me behind him dammit) I peered in and the simple beauty of it was enough to make my jaw drop slightly.

In the small pond there were all sorts of shapes and sizes and colors of different creatures that- wow...they just looked so cool!

"Wow this is really neat, huh Lovi?" Antonio said, smiling as he looked into the pool and brushed his hand against the surface of the water, causing a few miniature crabs to skirt across the sandy bottom and under a nearby rock.

"Yeah...really cool..." I muttered, leaning forward a bit to look at a bright orange star fish that had caught my attention. But as I shifted my center of balance I suddenly felt myself falling forward and the wet surface of the rocks did nothing to stop my whole body from catapulting into the pool and most likely disrupting everything in it.

I felt a sharp pain on my knee and I winced as the salt water began to sting what could only be a scrape. I sputtered, spitting water out of my mouth (salt water tasted _nasty_) and nose as I attempted to pull myself out of the tide pool. Antonio helped me up by hooking both arms around me and lifting my to the edge again and after finally daring to open my eyes I could see him wiping my now drenched hair out of my face while sporting a look of worry.

"Lovi! Are you okay?" he asked, or rather demanded in his nervous state, "Did you get hurt?"

"Uh...ah! Y-Yeah my knee...f-_fuck_..." I winced again and we both looked down to my knee. I had been right; there was a cut though it didn't look as bad as it felt.

"At least it's shallow..." Antonio said, frowning and I groaned.

"Dammit it's getting blood everywhere..." Antonio stood up and held out his arms to me and I took them, balancing myself next to him while I tried to put as little weight as possible on that knee.

"Can you walk?" he asked and I attempted but winced as a stab of pain went up my leg with each step.

"Kind of...but it hurts..." I said.

"Here. I'll carry you." Antonio walked in front of me and crouched a bit. I paused, confused.

"What?"

"Get on." he said, now holding his arms out behind his back, "I'll carry you until we can get you cleaned up." Understanding, I hopped (not awkwardly _at all_ dammit) onto Antonio's back and he hoisted me up until I was efficiently propped into a sitting position, my arms slung around his shoulders, "See! Now you don't have to walk!"

I sighed and rested my chin on his shoulder, "Yeah, but I'm still bleeding all over you..."

"Ah...?" Antonio glanced down as he began walking and noticed the blood that was slowly staining his side red, "Ahaha don't worry. I'll just have to wash it out later, I guess~" he turned his head so it was facing me, "You're the only thing that matters, mi querido~"

I blushed as he lightly kissed my forehead and continued walking.

Feeling a bit guilty about pretty much ruining what was supposed to be a fun vacation with my epic_ fail_ I muttered, "Sorry..." Antonio chuckled.

God he fucking _chuckled!_ He _always_ chuckles! He's like the chuckling _King_ of _Chuckleton_ of something dammit!

Wait what-

"Don't feel sorry Lovi~ I had fun!" I pouted and burried my head deeper into his shoulder.

"But now we have to leave early and we didn't even get to swim..."

"Ah that's not why I wanted to go to the beach with you, Lovi!" he said, smiling softly, "I came here to spend time with you and that's exactly what I got to do!" I felt my face heat up and I exhaled deeply.

"You're so fucking sappy..."

"I love you~" There was a short pause until I finally replied.

"I love you too..."

We walked the rest of the way to where we had set up and Antonio set me down on one of the towels while he took an extra and began washing off my knee and wrapping it up so it stayed under pressure.

"You are planning on coming back though, right?" I asked before I could stop myself. I mean, I actually really liked the beach and I was actually disappointed that we had to leave so early. And it was nice to spend time like this with Antonio I guess. Next time I'm sure-

"Ah of course!" Antonio spoke up, interrupting my thoughts. I smiled slightly (but only slightly dammit), "I never got to see any turtles after all!" My smile immediately faded at the mention of the shelled fuckers.

"The..._turtles_?" I asked slowly with a hint of venom. Antonio laughed nervously and put on a shaky smile.

"Ahaha...y-yes the turtles! They're so cute and they seem to like me a lot! I'm like a magnet! A _turtle_ magnet, Lovi!" Still not impressed I turned my head the side. Seeming to notice my irritation Antonio leaned forward a bit.

"Ah but your cute too, Lovi! _Cuter_ even!" I scoffed, still avoiding eye contact, "And..." Antonio's shadow suddenly fell over me and I glanced back to see him leaning closer, grinning with a hint of mischief in his emerald eyes, "I can't do _this_ to a turtle~"

Our lips met somewhere along the line and the small argument was forgotten easily. I couldn't help looking forward to our next trip to the beach because, you know, I guess it would be worth it if Antonio was there. (And not just because he looked sexy without a shirt. T-There were other reasons too!)

But don't get me wrong. If one of those turtle fuckers gets too close I'll have to kick some ass.

* * *

><p><strong>ANYONE SHIP SPAINxTURTLE? XD<strong>

**Well I hope you liked it _Windup-Charmer_ and thanks again! ;w;**

**Now I should go do that homework that's been piling up while I was busy finishing up my FF "to-do-list" for the week. I'll go do that now.**

**Bye~ :'D**

**Reviews are love~ **


End file.
